Many drownings occur every year, with a large percentage of these drownings involving children that are in accidental drownings. Making the situation worse, the number of households with backyard swimming pools has increased as the cost of the pools has decreased. Therefore, is a continued need for improved flotation devices, particularly flotation devices specifically designed for children.
The children flotation devices of the past are mostly of the type that include an inflatable ring portion with an attached animal shape or character shape; however, these devices are easily separated from the child. In addition, if a child is in the proximity of a pool, the child may accidently fall into the pool without having the flotation device nearby.
Most of the adult flotation devices include back and front panels, with some of the flotation devices having a collar portion that provides lift to the user's head with the objective of maintaining the head above the water level line.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,563,122 issued to Levine discloses a flotation device in the configuration of a vest with internal air inflatable compartments. The fixedly attached buoyant elements cooperate to give a reclining angle to the body of the wearer to keep the nose and eyes out of the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,893,020 issued to Miller discloses a flotation device that has a collar portion with chest and back portions, the flotation device provides lift to the user's head while the user is lying in a supine position only in a body of water.
U.S. Pat. No 3,181,183 issued to Allen discloses a flotation device with front and back portions attached to collar portions. The collar portions are designed to give lift to the user's head while only in the supine and ventral positions in a body of water. The means for fastening the device to the body of wearer is inadequate since the device would tend to shift while being worn.
The embodiment shown in FIG. 6 discloses a crotch strap that is to be positioned around the pelvis area, which would be uncomfortable and not desirable for male users.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,555 issued to Bushy discloses a flotation device with collar portions attached to a front portion, which is attached to a crotch portion and finally a back portion. The back portion wraps around the wearer's pelvis area and fastens to straps at the shoulders. Since flotation devices shift in relation to the body of the wearer while worn, it is not desirable to wrap and secure the device around the pelvis area, particularly for male users, and more particularly for young male users whose body and genitals are still developing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,786 issued to O'Link discloses a flotation device with collar portions attached to front and back portions. The front and back portions have openings for the user's arms to extend from the flotation device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,762 discloses a flotation device for infants, the device having front and rear portions strapped around the waist and the shoulders of the infant; however, no flotation support is provided for the child's head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,151 issued to Hoffman discloses a flotation device with front, rear, lateral, and headrest portions, which, when not in use, the portions fold into a block configuration for carrying.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,328 issued to Asher et al. discloses a combination swimming aid and flotation device in the configuration of a plurality of harnesses that encircle the user's torso area; however, not flotation support is provided for the wearer's head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,125 issued to Wessman discloses a flotation device with a circular chest portion with attached arm portions. Flotation for the wearer's head is not provided for.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,338 issued to Hoffman discloses a flotation device with front and rear panels connected to shoulder panels. The rear shoulder panel provides support to the user's head while only lying in the supine position in the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,153 issued to Bailey discloses a flotation device with a front panel and a pair of back panels that are joined at the front to define an open back vest with a top opening. Flotation support is only given while the wearer is in the supine position in the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,968 issued to Michalochick et al. discloses a flotation device that is integrated with a swimsuit, the flotation members being located at the chest, upper back and shoulder area; however, no flotation support is provided for the head of the wearer.
The major disadvantage with the above listed flotation devices is that the user's face and head are not positively maintained above the water level line in every up-right and vertical position. For example, most of the flotation devices maintain the user's head above the water line when the user is only lying in the supine position.
Other devices are only useful if the user is lying either in the supine position or in the directly opposite ventral position.
What is needed is a flotation device that is specifically designed for children, where the device maintains the child's head above the water level line and wherein the device may also be used as an aid for swimming and swimming instructions.